


plucked a thistle (and planted a flower)

by cissathebookworm



Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: “I want it said of me by those who knew me best, that I always plucked a thistle and planted a flower where I thought a flower would grow.” —Abraham LincolnPamela wasn't looking for a second chance when she gatecrashed the Wayne Gala but that's what she gets.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley & Bruce Wayne
Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381159
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	plucked a thistle (and planted a flower)

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing the other story with Pamela and I was inspired to add to it. Just a silly little thing that has absolutely nothing to do with Dick being a Talon but belongs in the same universe, nonetheless! I also realized that I'm very much coding Pamela as acting as a mother figure to Dick and I'm okay with this. Enjoy! :)

Pamela is walking around a Wayne gala that she gatecrashed, looking for a man to sweet talk when she spots a familiar figure in the crowd. She moves closer and finds that it’s Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s son. She narrows her eyes as she studies him closer and determines that yes, that really did look like Robin. Pamela turns and easily finds Bruce in the crowd. She studies him and smirks when he catches her eye. She makes a gesture and walks over to where Dick is standing. “Hello, sprout. Fancy seeing you here.” 

Dick’s eyes widen when he looks up at the woman. Quickly determining that she knew, Dick smiles and greets, “Hi, Pamela.” 

“How did you-” Bruce growls out as he appears next to her. 

Pamela cuts him off with a vapid giggle as if he had just said something hilarious. In a lower voice, she replies, “I have a Ph.D., it takes more than a cape and tiny mask for me to recognize the little sprout when you’ve spent as much time with him as I have. Rest assured that most of the villains in Gotham won’t recognize him nor will some of them care to. Selena must know.”

Bruce grunts, “Yes.” 

Pamela nods, “I thought as much. Now, I won’t tell your secret, Bat. I may be nasty at times but I like the little flower too much to reveal you to the other Rogues.” 

Bruce sighs and hands her a business card, “Call this number and have my secretary set up a meeting. I think I know a way to get you back to doing work if you want. Wayne Enterprises has a lot of sway with green projects and your help would be invaluable.” 

Pamela considers Bruce for a few seconds before she takes the card and tucks it away. “I think I will. Especially if that means I get to see my favorite seedling more often,” Pamela smiles down at Dick as she runs a hand through his hair fondly. Dick preens under the attention. “Now, I really must be going,” Pamela places a delicate kiss on Bruce’s cheek before she saunters off into the crowd. 

“You think she’ll call?” Dick asks Bruce. 

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Bruce glances down at his son and lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug. 

Two weeks pass since the gala and Bruce has almost lost hope of Pamela coming in. Bruce stops typing when his son comes bounding in the room, “Dad! It’s time for lunch, c’mon!” Dick pokes his father’s arm. “Alfie said to make you take me to lunch so you’ll eat.” 

“Are you supposed to be revealing Alfred’s secrets like that?” Bruce asks in amusement as he pushes back from his desk. 

Dick rolls his eyes and scoffs when he replies, “It’s not like it’s much of a secret that he uses me to get you to eat.” 

“Oh, this is too good,” an amused feminine voice speaks from the doorway. The men look up and Dick beams when he spots Pamela. Pamela is lounging against the doorway in a sharp pantsuit. She arches an eyebrow, “I can come back at a later time?” 

Dick shakes his head, “Nope! We can just order something so you can talk to Dad!” Dick cheers and digs out the pile of take-out menus from Bruce’s desk. He pushes them towards Bruce. “Can we order from the deli down the street? It should have something that Pamela can eat.” 

“Of course,” Bruce gives Dick a tiny smile and passes the deli menu over to Pamela, who takes it and settles down in the chair across from Bruce. A few minutes later, the three have ordered and Dick is sprawled out comfortably on the couch. 

“You said that I could professionally work in botany again?” Pamela begins, “How will this work?” 

“You look quite different when you’re out as Poison Ivy, Dr. Isley,” Bruce tells her. 

“Please just call me Pamela,” she smiles, “I think we’re past formalities at this point.” 

Bruce nods in reply, “Then call me Bruce. It’s a simple matter to have you hired by WE and incorporated into our green initiative programs. All I need is the green light from you and I can have the paperwork started today. You would be directly under my supervision as you would start as a consultant.” 

“What would being a consultant offer me? How does this help the planet?” Pamela challenges. 

Bruce offers her a tiny smile, “As a consultant, you have the power to advise the company how to make our products and procedures more eco-friendly. Many corporations follow our lead and it’s child’s play to put you in a position where you can advocate for eco-friendly measures on a global scale.” 

Pamela delicately takes the food when the delivery boy brings it. She unwraps her sandwich and considers Bruce for a few seconds. “I believe I’ll accept.” 

“Yes!” Dick cheers, accidentally throwing his chips across the couch in his excitement. Pamela hides her smile behind her sandwich and Bruce fondly rolls his eyes. 

“Clean it up, chum,” Bruce playfully scolds him. “What would Alfred say?” 

“Alfred would commend me for making you eat,” Dick sticks his tongue out at his father before he quickly gathers up the chips. “And then scold you for letting me get these unhealthy chips.” 

“Alfred won’t know that you got those chips,” Bruce tells his son. 

Dick raises an eyebrow and arranges his face in a manner that strongly reminded Pamela of Batman, though she supposes that that was the point. Dick sounds smug as he replies, “Uh-huh, you just don’t want to admit that you ate unhealthy chips too.” 

“It sounds like we’re at an impasse.” 

Pamela laughs, “You two are too adorable. Even if I wanted to go back to being Poison Ivy, I don’t think I could take you seriously after seeing you act all mushy with Dick.” 

A small smile steals across Bruce’s face, “He truly is a gift.” 

_ “Daaaaad!” _ Dick whines as his face turns light pink. “Gosh, you’re embarrassing.” 

“It’s my job,” Bruce smirks into his sandwich as Dick groans. Bruce wipes his hands off and pulls out a file. He hands it over to Pamela, “You can fill out these papers and bring them back tomorrow or the day after. Give me a call if you have any questions. We’ll get the paperwork pushed through and have you working in no time at all.” 

Pamela nods, stands, and disposes of her trash. She walks back over to the desk and picks up the file, “Thank you, Bruce.” 

“Pamela, it is my absolute pleasure. If you could convince all the Rogues to accept offers to go straight, I’d do everything in my power to help them,” Bruce tells her, his face betraying how sincere he is by the sentiment. 

Pamela smiles, “Well, I don’t think I could convince all of them but I can see what I can do about Edward and Jonathan. If those two go straight, then Oswald is an easier nut to crack. Now, I have a date with Selena and she’d be very upset if I kept her.” 

“Tell Selena hello for me please?” Dick asks. 

Pamela nods, “Of course I will, my little sprout,” Pamela waves at them as she walks to the door, “Thank you again, Bruce.” 

“Take care, Pamela,” Bruce gives her a nod as she exits. 

“Bye, Pamela!” Dick calls. He bounds over to his father once Pamela is out of sight, “I’m so excited she’s accepted!” Dick throws his arms around his father’s neck, “That means I can see her more often!” 

Bruce smiles, “Of course you can,” Bruce reassures him, “And perhaps Pamela’s acceptance of this position signals a change in Gotham.” 

“Who says Clark has the market on optimism?” Dick asks with a grin. Bruce lets out a booming laugh in reply. 


End file.
